Angels and Demons: One More Time
by regularlyfe
Summary: It seems all is normal at Campbell High, but what is really going on hear? Are the Winchesters the quiet, if not strange, family a little more? Why are the Novaks so elusive? and most importantly, Who gave Gabriel a sousaphone? This is a Destiel fic with a bit of Sabriel friendship on the side. Set in high school band, this will be multi-chapter!


**I own a couple binders and a piece of string, not Supernatural.**

* * *

"Mr. Winchester, would you please stop making googly eyes at Mr. Novak and play with the rest of the class?"

Cas felt the blush creep up his neck as he bowed his head, feeling the stares of all his bandmates rush to him. He looked over and almost laughed when he saw that Dean remained unfazed, smirking at Mr. C, their band director.

"Don't worry Chuck, you're the only guy I got eyes for," Dean said coyly, winking at the exasperated band director. The class erupted with laughter, but no one noticed Dean and Cas sharing a glance, winking at each other.

*4 months earlier*

* * *

Cas's POV

"Alright guys, you can pack up your horns, we're done for the day," Mr. C said, clapping his hands together and stepping off the podium. The band room immediately erupted with the sound of kids chattering and rushing to put their horns away. Castiel Novak rubbed his eyes; he'd been up hours the night before practicing the mellophone solo. He knew he was only a sophomore but he was determined to beat out all the upperclassmen; marching band was the best part of the school year and he was determined to be the best this year.

Castiel hummed the solo to himself as he shuffled his music together and moved to stand up when he thought he heard someone call his name. "Wha-" he started, swinging his mellophone around, sending his stand and music flying onto the floor, "Oh no," he muttered under his breath, inwardly cringing. He sighs as he looks down at his scattered music. Kneeling, Castiel places his horn bell down and keeps his head low in embarrassment. Focused on his task, he didn't see or hear anyone approach until he feels a figure crouch down next to him. He freezes, not fully registering what is happening until he hears a deep voice laugh awkwardly, "So what? As soon as someone tries to help you, you stop trying?"

Castiel shifted his gaze up and was genuinely surprised to see the infamous Dean Winchester looking back, and even more surprised to see the infamous Dean Winchester smiling at him. Castiel knew he should say something, at a least smile, but he was too confused to react. Dean hands him some of the sheet music, "Here, you might need this," Dean says with a light chuckle.

The papers snap Castiel back to reality and he takes the music, returning the gesture with a small smile. He saw Dean's eyes soften and smile widen for a moment, looking almost bashful, but as quickly as this smile came; it fell. Dean's eyes hardened as he clears his throat gruffly and shakes his head hard, standing up abruptly. Confused, Castiel stumbles up after him, and Dean keeps his eyes fixated on the ground as he shoves the rest of the music hastily into Castiel's chest. He turns and leaves muttering something about getting to class. Castiel was dumbfounded. He wasn't an expert in human behavior, but he knew that something had definitely gone wrong in that exchanged. He tucked his music folder under his chest and couldn't help but feel bad about himself.

Did he do something wrong? Did he look at Dean the wrong way? Was Dean gay and the contact made him uncomfortable? These questions swirled through Castiel's head as he put away his instrument and walked out of the band room. He was already late to class, but couldn't find it within himself to care as the feeling of sadness in the pit of his stomach grew. "Way to go, Castiel," he said to himself, "You didn't say a word and you still managed to scare him away."

* * *

Dean's POV

Dean felt bad for not helping the mellophone player. He saw him trying to juggle his horn and folder in one hand while trying to pick up all his music with the other. Dean knew he should help but he couldn't bring himself to approach the guy. What was his name? Oh yeah, Castiel N-something. Nicoli? Narwhal? Novak, yes, that's what it was. Dean had never talked to him, preferring to admir- watch him from a distance in the halls or at lunch; he didn't know what it was but he'd always been drawn to Castiel.

Before he realized it, Dean found himself walking over, shifting his tenor saxophone to crouch down next to the Novak kid. Dean saw Castiel freeze in place as he noticed Dean's presence, and Dean pretended not to notice as he continued to pick up the music. Castiel still didn't move. Dean couldn't take it anymore and tried to break the nervous tension, "So what, As soon as someone tries to help you, you stop trying?" he said with a forced laugh smiling and looking up to meet Castiel's eyes.

Castiel's eyes were were a brilliant sapphire blue, Dean's favorit- wait. No. Blinking, Dean refocused on Castiel's face. Castiel stared at him blankly. Dean internally cringed at his own awkwardness as he continued to smile offering a sheet of music to Castiel, the boy's gaze flickered down and he seemed to rouse. He reached out to take it from Dean, looking up and giving Dean a sheepish smile. Dean felt his cheeks warm and his stomach flutter and he widened his smile before he realized what was happening. No. No. he shouldn't be smiling, he couldn't. He liked girls. He didn't like boys. He certainly didn't like Castiel. He shook his head hard, clenching his jaw and shoved the last of the sheet music roughly at Castiel and got up. Castiel followed him, looking confused and watched as Dean turned on his heel muttering a mangled goodbye and walked out not looking back until he was in the hall far from the band room, and far from the boy that made his heart do backflips.

Which it totally didn't.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This update is just a bit of formatting and editing to help the story flow a bit better. Nothing big. My co-writer and I are going to try and add a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday, but school is unpredictable. She will be posting updates about the fic on her tumblr, angelbladerenegade, and I will be posting comic shorts to go with the fic on my tumblr, regularlyfe.**

**Thank you for reading, and please rate &amp; review!**


End file.
